La clé du changement
by Akira-chan20
Summary: Remixe d'un passage du film "Harry Potter et le prince des sangs mélés". Draco est dans les toilettes de Poudlard en train de pleurer, après maintes tentatives pour tuer Dumbeldore. 1er OS...


_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, après avoir vu Harry Potter 6, j'ai eu l'idée de faire un remix d'un passage du film. Je trouvé ce passage trop beau pour ne pas en faire un moment magnifique entre Harry et Draco. Bien sur, la fin de ce passage ne corresponds pas du tout avec le film et cela ne s'emboite pas du tout avec le véritable déroulement de l'histoire, mais je l'ai fait quand même. Pour tout les fans de Drary... Attention, ce n'est pas très gaie, et j'avoue que la fin est un peu niaise._

**La clé du changement**

Je n'en pouvais plus...

J'avais déjà ensorceler une fille, mis du poison dans une bouteille... et Dumbeldore était toujours là...Il fallait que je le tue ou il me tuerais « Lui ».

Je passer de l'eau sur mon visage et je pleurais doucement quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi.

Je me retourné et aperçut sans surprise que c'était Harry Potter... il se tenait fixement la tête haute et ne disait pas un mot, nous nous regardâmes puis il baissa les yeux.

Je ne comprenais pas... il baissé sa garde, je pouvais l'attaquer a tous moment, en plus il était seul, et il savait que c'était moi le responsable de toutes ses choses, depuis le début, il ne cessait de vouloir me piéger... Sa voix mis fin a mes questions:

-Je sais ce que tu as fais Draco...

Je frissonner a l'entente de mon prénom

-...Je sais aussi que l'on t'y oblige et que même si tu es un Serpentard, même si tu es le fils de Lucius Malfoy, partisans actif de Voldemort, tu n'est pas comme eux... tu n'est pas un assassin.

-TA GUEULE ! Criais-je. Alors quoi ? tu es venu me sauvé c'est ça ? Super Potter es la ! Houra ! Je...

-Laisse moi t'aider... tu n'es pas comme eux... murmura Harry convaincu

Je ne m'étais pas aperçut qu'il était si près. Je deguenais ma baquette et la pointa sur Potter.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Potter. Je suis consentant et je remplirais ma mission... tu vas mourir Potter, je suis sur que tu-sais-qui apprécia quand je lui ramènerais ton corps et qu'il me récompensera !

Il ne bougea pas, il ne sourcilla même pas, mais j'aperçus une étrange lueur dans ses yeux vert émeraude. Il soupira.

-Très bien, et bien va-y... je préfère encore mourir de ta baquette plutôt que de celle de Voldemort...

Il n'avait pas l'air de cherché a s'en sortir... je pourrais très bien le tuer... alors pourquoi ce laissé faire ?

-Pourquoi ne te défend-tu pas ?

-Qu'est ce que sa peut te faire ? Que sais tu de moi ?

Son ton était coléreux

-Et bien et bien... qu'est ce qui t'arrive Potter ? Je sais bien des choses sur toi... par exemple que si je te tue, tu laissera tes 2 amis et ta copine... hahahaha

Il rit jaune a son tour.

-Et tu crois me connaitre ? Une copine dis-tu ?

-Bien sur... Weasley fille qui d'autre ? A moins que cela soit cette chinoise, mais je crois savoir qu'elle porte toujours le deuil de son crétin de poudsoufle !

Je vis Harry serrer les dents. Temps mieux, plus il serrait en colère plus il se défendrait !

-Malheureusement je ne suis pas en couple reprit-il, mais j'aime une personne... d'ailleurs, vu que tu vas me tuer je peux bien te dire que je suis gay !

Je resté décontenancé par cette nouvelle, une boule nouée mon l'estomac sans que je ne sache pourquoi... je me repris:

-Qui l'aurais cru ? Potter le survivant, est gay... Et bien quelle nouvelle ! Je pourrais salir ton nom après ta mort...

-Oui... tu es le seul a le savoir... tue-moi j'ai finis ! Dit Harry avec indifférence

-Pas question Potter, te défile pas... dis moi qui tu aimes et après seulement je te tuerais.

-Non

-Pourquoi donc Potter ? T'a peur que je lui en parle après ta mort ? De toute façon, sa serais t'accorder trop d'importance... Alors dis le moi ! Dis-je en perdent patience.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Il sais que je suis gay... mais ignore que je l'aime a en mourir... sa voix était faible et cassé.

Il ne fallait pas que je m'en préoccupe.

-Et bien pourquoi tant de mystère Potter ? Va savoir, peut être qu'il t'aime et que tu ne le sais pas... après tout qui ne t'aime pas dis-je d'un ton amer

-Lui... il ne m'aime pas j'en suis sur a présent... Tue-moi, je n'aurais pas de regrets et lui non plus...

-Franchement Potty,je ne te savais pas dans le mélo... tu me demande de te tuer juste parce que c'est un amour à sens unique... et encore tu ne le sais même pas...

Je réfléchis. Quand soudain j'eus un flash et un sourire mauvais pris place sur mon visage.

-Je sais... je ne vais pas te tuer...

Il me regardé les sourcils froncés; j'avais sa plus grande attention, je laissé quelques secondes de silences et continua d'un ton enjoué

-Je vais tuer la personne que tu aime !

J'attendais avec impatience sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre longtemps: il explosa de rire !

Je le regardé incrédule: je lui disais que j'allais tuer la personne qu'il aime a en mourir et lui exploser de rire...je comprenais plus rien !

-Tu... tu ne pourrais pas... hahahahahaha ! il... il refusera de mourir pour moi... hahaha

-Mais il ne mourra pas pour toi vu que je ne lui laisserai pas le choix... et ARRETE DE RIGOLER, PUTAIN !

-... tue-moi ! dit-il d'un ton froid

-Aurai-je toucher le pont faible Potter ? C'est parce qu'il ne pensera même pas a mourir pour toi ? Parce qu'il est lâche ? hahahahaha... sache Potter que la personne que tu aime à l'air imbu de lui même... j'aurais penser que tu aimerais quelqu'un de plus courageux... de plus Griffondor quoi !

-Sache que cette personne est parfaite a mes yeux et s'apprêter a ôter la vie à quelqu'un est très courageux !

Je resté bouche bée... ce pourrait-il que cette personne sa sois moi ? Impossible !

-Sa y est t'as compris qui c'est ? Et ben oui, sa fait un choc ! Bon maintenant que l'on c'est tout dit tu pourrais peut être me tuer non ?

-...

-Malfoy,voyons... c'est pas si grave que sa... j'ai l'impression de t'avoir dit que j'adore le teins de Voldemort !

-...

-Putain mais répond ! Ais au moins une réaction ! Tape-moi, gifle-moi, tue-moi mais fais quelques chose !

-...

-Très bien... tu ne me laisse pas le choix... mais tu l'aura bien cherché !

Et avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, il avait franchit la distance qui nous séparer et avait poser ses lèvres sur les mienne. Une étrange sensations de bien-être m'envahit et sans y penser, je répondit a son baiser.

D'abord doucement, puis le baiser devint plus brutal plus sauvage. Je demandai l'axée a sa bouche qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. J'inversais les positions et plaqua Potter contre le lavabo.

-Finalement, je... humph... je te tuerais après avoir abusé de toi ! Dis-je en le replaquant violemment sur le carrelage froid des toilettes, avant de continué de l'embrasser.

-Hum... et si... et si je suis consentant ? Dit-il d'un air mysterieux, en enlevant ma chemise.

-Dans ce cas tu sera mon esclave sexuelle ! Dis-je en caressant son torse.

Un éclaire de douleur traversa ses yeux.

-Un... un esclave sexuelle répéta-t-il d'un ton froid.

Je m'arrêtait, voyant que quelques choses n'allait pas. Il reprit d'une voix lointaine.

-Alors je suis ton esclave sexuelle, que tu baisera sans sentiments, que tu humilieras, et que tu tuera le lendemain...

-Je... mon cœur rata un battement. Sa voix était dénuée de sentiments, et pourtant ce qu'il disait avait l'air de le tuer.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi avant de baissé mon pantalon, sans que je ne réagisse.

-Que dois faire un esclave, devant son maitre ? C'est drôle la similitude qu'il y a entre nous. Moi esclave de toi. Toi esclave de Lord Voldemort. Dit-il

J'en eu la nausée. Je le repoussais brutalement alors qu'il s'effondra sur le sol.

-Tu me dégoute !

-Je te dégoute ? Moi ? Parce que j'ai des sentiments ? Des émotions ? Que je suis un être humain qui a du cœur ? Alors que toi... toi, tu obéis à un maitre. Tu ne ressent rien. Tu n'aime personne, tu es froid. Je ne fais que refléter ce que tu es ! Lâcha-t-il en se relevant

-Je... pars ! Dégage, je te laisse la vie sauve, alors dégage d'ici !

-Aurais-je touché un point sensible dit il en m'imitant précédemment.

Il s'approcha de moi, tout en continuant:

-Je veux voir ce que tu es réellement Malfoy ! Tu es froid, arrogant, manipulateur, vice, rusé, cruel...

-Je suis né comme ça ! Répliquais-je

-Non. Tu l'es devenu. Tu as été élevé pour être un pantin. Un pantin de Voldemort. N'as-tu jamais été heureux ? N'as tu jamais voulu être comme tout le monde ?

-Je ne suis pas tout le monde ! Je suis un Malfoy ! UN MALFOY ! M'écriais-je alors qu'il s'approcher encore.

-N'as tu jamais voulu rire ? N'as tu jamais voulu pleurer ? Montre tes sentiments ! Montre ta colère, ton désire, ta tristesse, ta joie.

-Je suis un Malfoy dis-je encore. Je ne suis pas tout... tout le monde... je suis Draco Malfoy... je ne suis pas tout le... je ne pus finir ma phrase. Mon corps fut pris de convulsions, ma voix devient rauque, et mes yeux furent embrumés de larmes: Je pleurais.

Potter passa la distance qui nous séparé et me pris dans les bras. Laissant ma tête allait sur son épaule, je pleurais. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Toutes les larmes que je n'avait jamais versées. Je pleurais mon existence, ma vie, mes peines, mes souffrances. Je pleurais contre se corps si musclé, et pourtant si jeune. Contre cette âme si profonde, et pourtant si pure. Moi, Draco Malfoy, fils de mangemort, futur mangemort, sous les ordre d'un mage noir, d'un sang mélé, d'un assassin, salis au plus profond de sa chaire, je pleuré sur Harry Potter, cet être si... gentil ?

Je me reculé soudain, les yeux rouges, les cheveux ébouriffé. Qu'était-il en train de me faire ? Pourquoi pleurais-je sur l'épaule de mon ennemie ? De ma Némésis ? Pourquoi était-il... gentil avec moi ?

-Parce que je t'aime. Répondit-il comme s'il avait lu en moi. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Ne l'as tu pas entendu ? Je t'aime à en mourir ! Tu es ma seul raison de vivre ! Je me bat pour toi ! Pour ta vie ! Tu es mon monde ! Mon univers ! Si tu mourais, alors Voldemort pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Me torturé, me tué... tout. Je serais vivant, mais mon âme serait morte ! Finit-il en sanglotant.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois dans le camps obscure. Reprit-il. Si tu l'étais, alors je te suivrais contre mes principes, je me battrais contre mes amis, et je mourrais... mais je ne mourrais pas contre toi. Si tu me le demandais, je me livrerais moi même à Voldemort pour te décrocher un sourire. Pas un sourire ironique ou narquois. Non, un vrai sourire ! Si tu me le demandais, alors je me tuerais rien que pour t'entendre dire mon prénom. Pas méchamment, pas cruellement... tendrement! Dis moi que tu m'aime et je me battrais jusqu'à la mort pour toi !

Je ne bougeais pas. Mon cœur... je ne le sentait plus. Il n'était plus là. Il me l'avait volé. Je tombais à genoux. Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler, mais de joie... une étrange sensation de bien être, de douceur, de légèreté. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je souriait.

Potter... Harry me regardait comme un humain regarde un ange. Il riait et pleurait en même temps, remerciant je ne sais quels dieux.

Il s'agenouilla, m'enlaçant, me souriant, m'embrassant, me berçant.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime ne cessa-t-il de murmurer.

-Harry... je... je ne sais pas quel est ce sentiment... je ne veux plus te faire souffrir.

-Je t'aime... dit Harry comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi, contre personne... je ne veux plus, dis-je en le serrant plus fort.

-Et tu ne le fera plus. Rejoins-notre camps. Rejoins-nous et tu sera en sécurité, nous te protègerons ! Je te protègerais !

-Je ne peux pas... Severus... je ne peux pas laisser Severus... il a... il a essayé de me protéger... je ne peux pas le... je m'effondrais en larmes

-Chut... mon amour... calme-toi... dit Harry en me caressant les cheveux.

-Severus... il a fais un serment inviolable... il fallait que je tue Dum... Dumbeldore, et si je n'y arrivé pas... il devait... il devait m'aider et... le tuer. Dis-je des sanglots dans la voix.

-Chut... calme toi... je sais... Severus fais parti de l'Ordre du Phœnix. M'expliqua-t-il quand je fus calmé. Il ne veux pas te perdre... il est espion pour te protéger...

-Mais... mais le serment il a... il n'a pas pu...

-Polynectar... Béatrix Lestrange. Ta mère a pensé que c'était un sors inviolable et a rapporté à Lord Voldemort que Severus était bel et bien, l'un des leur. M'expliqua-t-il

-Mais Béatrix Lestrange ? La vrai ? Demandais-je inquiet.

-Morte. Je l'ai tuée. Annonça-t-il d'une voix indifférente.

-Je... Severus serra protégé ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre

-Si j'intègre l'Ordre ? Severus serra protégé ? Demandais-je après un moment de réflexion

-Bien sur, il n'attend que toi pour arrêter d'être espion dit Harry avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Tu as dis que tu ferrais tout pour moi n'est pas ? Demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Oui ! Dit-il sans prendre la peine de réfléchir

-Je veux que tu te batte, que tu tue Voldemort, que tu débarrasse le monde de cette vermine, et que en sorte vivant !

-Oui ! Dit-il en souriant

-Si tu ne t'en sortais pas vivant, alors la vie ne serais plus la peine d'être vécu.

-Est-ce que cela veux dire que tu m'aime ?

-Oui... dis-je avant de l'embrasser doucement. Mais n'oublie pas... si tu meurs... je... je ne pou... pourrais plus... vivre... Et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis dans les bras d'Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je veillerais sur toi... quoi qu'il arrive je te protégerais toujours... murmura Harry avant de rejoindre Draco dans les bras de Morphée.

**Fin**


End file.
